


Let Go

by hc2323



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Rough Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc2323/pseuds/hc2323
Summary: Madam Secretary lets off some steam after a difficult day as SoS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yet another E rated billary smut... what's new??! lol anyways, i'm not super thrilled with both the title and how this came out, but i am going to post it anyways. it just got off track from where i intended it to go, but i'm busy with school and don't have tons of time to re visit and re write. 
> 
> hope you like it anyways!
> 
> i really enjoy reading fics set during her tenure as secretary for some reason. also, her hair. the long hair was damn sexy!

Bill knew the moment his wife stepped through the door of their Washington home that she was in a mood. The suitcases he was supposed to have brought upstairs from his last trip with the Foundation laying on the floor in her way were not helping, and Bill knew he would need to tread carefully to avoid his wife’s fiery wrath. 

“Ouch!! What the fuck?!” He heard her heels skid on the floor as she walked right into a large suitcase and tripped.

“Shit shit shit……” He muttered under his breath. “uh… Welcome home my love!” He called from the living room and rose from his comfy spot on the couch to greet his wife. 

“I asked you when I left for the UN assembly two weeks ago to bring these upstairs!” Hillary snapped, through gritted teeth as she massaged her ankle and removed her shoes. “Is it too much to ask from my dear husband to pick his shit up once in a while?? Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot how pressing it was for you to watch the last few seasons of Grey’s Anatomy and finish the case of beer in the fridge.” Her eyes were like daggers into his and her words bit at him. 

“Baby I am so sorry.. I forgot-“ 

“Don’t you dare ‘baby’ me, William. I deal with enough of everyone else’s bullshit and you had two fucking weeks to carry two suitcases from here to our bedroom!! It takes 30 seconds!” She flung her bag down on the kitchen chair. 

“It won’t happen again, darlin’, I promise you.. I’ll take them upstairs right now, okay?” He grabbed them up and made a beeline for the stairs before she could berate him again. 

“Damn right you will!!!!” She called, rubbing her temples once he was out of her vision. Hours of meetings, running on very little coffee and sleep, made her cranky and extremely temperamental. She suspected her absence from being home with Bill had contributed to it as well, even if he was pissing her off at the moment. Truth be told, they hadn’t made love in nearly 2 months between her work schedule and his trips with the foundation, and it was fucking with her hormones. 

Bill hastily tidied up as he went, up the stairs, in their bedroom and bathroom, and then down in the living room while he made the trips up and down with suitcases, hoping to avoid another solid few minutes of moody Hillary and give her time to cool down. Once he finished, he returned to the kitchen and silently prayed that she wouldn’t rip him to pieces. He found her leaning against the counter, head in hands. 

“I really am sorry, wifey.” She initially raised her eyebrow at his choice of pet name but decided to go with it. “I was being careless and lazy and I didn’t mean to make you angry or upset.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Instead of cuddling up to him, she grunted. “I had a shitty day at the office. Meetings were long and painful, and I’ve got a stressful negotiation that’s nowhere near done being dealt with at the top of my list.” She loved her job, but it was absolutely draining and occasionally left her at her wit’s end. 

“Anything I can do to make you feel better?” Bill asked her gently. Before he got a clear reply, he felt her yank at his belt and jeans. 

“Take me to bed.” She demanded, a clear switch in her demeanor. “and hurry up.” He certainly didn’t need any convincing to do such a thing. He scooped her up and they bounded up the stairs to their bedroom, Hillary ripping clothes off of her husband on the way. He sat her down on the bed and reached down to pull her shirt off. “Bill Clinton you had better fuck the living hell out of me right now.”

He complied without question and immediately reached his arms around her, hooking his slender fingers under the clasp of her bra and expertly removing it in a swift motion, releasing creamy breasts from their lace confines. Her slacks followed, hitting the floor, and Bill kicked them aside. Paying extra attention once he got her down to a pair of baby pink lace panties, he slid them off and cupped her ass in his hands, giving the supple flesh a good squeeze. It was one of Bill’s favorite parts of her body.

“I said now.” She wriggled out of his embrace and went straight for his erection, straining against his boxers. “And hard.” If she wanted to play rough, he could make it happen. He pushed her down onto her hands and knees on their bed, a pillow under her for a little support. 

“Need a good fuck huh, baby?”

“William NOW!” Not testing her any longer, he dove into her, relishing the feeling of her warmth after so long without it and eliciting a loud groan from his wife. She threw her head back, long blonde hair splayed over her back. Bill took his chance and placed one hand firmly on her hip and grabbed her hair with the other, tugging her head back gently as he drove back into her.

“Oh god yes!” She couldn’t help herself. “More. Harder.” They got a steady rhythm going, as he picked up and practically pounded into her. She countered even rougher, gyrating her hips toward him and arching her back. 

“Soooooo good. Right there!” She couldn’t get enough of him inside of her. Bill slammed into her again and again, bringing her right up to the edge of an earth shattering orgasm before pulling out of her dripping wet center. 

“Lay down.” He said. He wanted to see her face when she came. 

“I want to ride you. Sit.” She crawled overtop of his lap and straddled him, at first slowly sinking down onto him. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving glaring red marks, not that she cared much. “Fuck I’m not going to last long like this.” She moaned, moving up and down his length. 

He moved his hands to her hips again, helping her along. Her thighs and butt slapping against his thighs, sweat covered foreheads touching. He captured her lips in a deep kiss, nipping gently at her bottom lip. “Come on baby.”

“You feel so good Billy.” She panted, keeping up her pace. 

“Fuck Hill, you’re so hot on top of me..” He groaned as she rode him hard, her breasts rubbing against his chest stimulating sensitive nipples. He dipped his head to suck lightly on the tops of her soft breasts.

“So so close..” She gripped his shoulders tighter, eyes clenching shut, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as possible.

“Eyes on me baby.” Bill managed. “I want to see your beautiful face. Come for me.” He coaxed her along, lifting his hips to deepen his lasts few thrusts before she was completely gone. 

“Fuck that’s it… ohhh fuck Will..ia..am.” She saw stars, completely collapsing against her husband, heaving and out of breath. Seconds later, he followed and released deep into her warmth with a loud groan and they both collapsed backwards onto the bed, still connected. 

“So good.. so intense..” She could barely make out a whimper. “I needed that so so bad.” It had been a quick, hard coupling, but love making could come later. She needed a release too desperately to go any slower.

“That was.. incredible, Hill.” Bill wiped the hair sticking to her face out of the way and gave her soft kisses until he felt her breathing normalize again. They remained a tangled mass of limbs, lazily kissing and caressing each other as they came down off of cloud nine. Eventually, he pulled out of her, severing their connection. She whimpered softly. Bill kissed her neck. “Can I clean you up?”

“You never have to ask.” 

“Lay down on your back and get comfy.” She did as told and he spread her legs apart, admiring the view he had before him. It truly never got old. Pressing wet kisses against her inner thighs until he reached the apex, he grabbed for her hand and held it tightly. Hillary smiled at his small display of affection and possessiveness, always needed to be connected to her. It made her feel loved and safe, and she appreciated the attention after her difficult day. 

Finally, he enveloped her center into his mouth, taking his time to caress every inch of her with his tongue. Less urgent, she moaned softly and brought her free hand to his head, gently guiding him along. 

“Honey..” She moaned. 

“Shh. Feel. Let me take care of you. We don’t need to rush anymore.” He swirled his tongue around her clit and kissed it ever so gently, sending tingles through her spine. Slowly, he licked her clean, satisfying her and unwinding all the tension leftover from her day. 

He felt her quiver a bit and tense up, and sensed she was close. “Let go.” He rubbed her clit softly with his thumb and continued his gentle assault with the tongue until her body relaxed completely and then smiled up at his sated wife. 

“Feeling better? Less cranky pants?” he joked. 

“Just needed to let off some steam.” She smiled softly, reaching for him. He gathered her into his arms and held her close. 

“Good. Now sleep. I don’t want to witness another over tired wife for a while.” He giggled, pulling the blankets over her. “Goodnight darlin’.” His Arkansas lilt comforted her. 

“Goodnight.” She whispered. “Oh, and honey?” She said softly into the crook of Bill’s neck. There was silence for a few moments. 

“Yes?” He said. 

“Don’t leave the suitcases again.”


End file.
